Stardust
by tprillahfiction
Summary: McCoy plays 'Spin the Bottle' with four women. HET Male/female


Title: Stardust

Author: T'Prillah (April 2009)

Series: TOS

Pairing: Mc/U, Mc/Barrows, Mc/Rand, Mc/Ch, Rand/Barrows, U/Barrows

Summary: How much mischief can Dr. McCoy get into with four ladies? A lot. Written in first person, McCoy's POV.

Rating: M. Under age 16 please give this a miss.

Author's note: This is HET. (Male/female) and a little mild female/female making-out. Yeah, I'm branching out.

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount. Not me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

STARDUST

"Hiya, Doctor McCoy!" Yeoman Janice Rand called out to me in the corridor.

I turned around. "Oh...hi there, Sweetheart! Where've they been keeping you these days? I haven't seen you around for a long while."

"I've been stationed down in auxiliary control. They're going to promote me next month so I've been getting in some extra training."

"Well, congratulations in advance!" I walked with her to the lift then dove in with her.

"Deck 5," she called out as the lift doors closed us in. "Where are you headed?"

"I was just...ah..." I trailed off as I realized that she could probably smell the booze from Wrigley's Pleasure Planet on my breath. We were in orbit for two weeks of scheduled R & R. There wasn't much of the crew left on board. I'd beamed back aboard just about an hour ago, having grown tired of the bar hopping with Jim and Scotty. I'd showered the sleaze off in my quarters, felt refreshed and looked forward to these two weeks to simply relax. "Just up to the observation deck...I suppose..."

"Would you like some company?"

"In the observation lounge?" I raised an eyebrow. "Naw, that's...okay..."

"No..." she giggled. "I meant, I'm headed over to Uhura's quarters. Why don't you come with? We're going to play some friendly poker."

"Is that right?" I asked. "Friendly, huh?" I mulled her invitation over for a few moments then gallantly declined.

"Oh, come on, Leonard," she cooed.

"It's Doctor," I warned her. "I'm old enough to be your papa. Plus, I'm not supposed to be cavorting with attractive young ladies like you. I could get into a lot of trouble."

"You're not old enough to be my papa," she replied, hotly. "I'm thirty-two years old, Leonard."

"Doctor," I warned again, but it was more like a flirty tease this time.

The lift stopped at Deck 5. The lift doors opened up and she jerked her head towards the corridor now on view. "Come on, Honey."

I shook my head. "I'm a Starfleet officer, you're supposed to refer to me as: 'Sir'."

"If I call you 'sir' will you come along?"

I smiled, blushed and looked at her under lowered eyelashes. "Alright then."

-------------------------

"Hey! Look what I found!" Rand called out as the doors to Lt. Uhura's quarters opened up for us. Inside, at the desk, sat Uhura, Nurse Chapel, and Yeoman Tonia Barrows.

They called out a welcome to me, and each of 'em appeared to be about two sheets to the wind already. Not quite three yet. But getting there. About as far along as I was.

The feminine appointed cabin was so small it appeared crowded with the five of us crammed in. "Howdy girls," I chuckled at all the informality. "Didn't know it was a party in here. And here I done come empty handed."

"Oh no we haven't," Janice laughed and pulled a huge bottle of scotch out of her bra.

"You were hiding that? In there?" I marveled.

"Well," Barrows said. "Her bra certainly is big enough."

I blushed beet red but Janice simply laughed hysterically. Uhura looked at me up and down skeptically. "Janice, you didn't kidnap the poor doctor from sickbay did you?"

"Hell yes I did!" She laughed. Barrows joined in but my head nurse glanced at me apologetically.

"Hope you gals have a lot of credits to lose," I said. "I'm a damned good poker player and I heard this was the only game in town."

"We're playing strip poker," Barrows grinned at me, rather evilly I might add.

"The hell you are," I balked, and decided that perhaps I should leave. "I'm not playin' strip poker with four drunken ladies. What would the captain have to say about that?"

"Where is the captain?" Uhura asked.

"He's still on Wrigley's," I replied.

"So he doesn't have to know about it," Rand said. "And what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No, no, no, no, no," I protested. Uhura got glasses for Rand and me then poured all of us a round of drinks. "I'm not stripping nor are you four ladies, not if you want me to stick around."

"Four against one," Barrows said. "We could hold you down and rip your clothes off."

"Think again, Yeoman."

There was a chorus of "awwwwwllllsss" till it was cut off by Christine Chapel.

"I don't think strip poker is such a great idea," she said.

I looked over at my head nurse gratefully. "Ya see? My nurse agrees with me. Two against three."

"And if Christine won't do it, I won't," said Rand.

"Fine," Barrows pouted. "Then, regular poker it is. How boring."

With that settled, we commenced playing regular poker, 7 card stud, with me acting as dealer and still ending up losing quite a bit of money to Uhura. Didn't realize she played so well. I knew who I was taking with me on shoreleave next time. I entertained them all by doing some card tricks I'd learnt from other doctors, then rolling an antique silver piece on my fingers. Barrows wondered what 'else' I was good at and I shot her my best father-like, disapproving glare.

Eventually as the evening wore on and the drunker we all became and the more I lost to Uhura the more tired of poker we all got.

"Lets do something else," Barrows demanded.

"Like what?!" I sputtered. I was by this time, reclining on the deck with Barrows laying with her head on my legs. I kept poking her in the head with a finger, and she kept giggling and I kept at it to make her giggle. Rand was sprawled out on the floor next to us while Chapel and Uhura still sat at the desk. There was music playing as Uhura was as much of an avid vintage music collector as I was. All evening she'd had on Hoagy Carmichael's greatest hits album. 'Lazy River' was playing at the moment. Damn, they sure didn't make music like that anymore.

"Lets play 'spin the bottle'," Rand suddenly suggested. I immediately burst out laughing at the absurdity of that ancient kids game. It had to be about 300 years old.

"What, are we in elementary school?" I shot back.

"More like middle school," Chapel offered.

"When did you have your first kiss, Leonard?" Uhura asked.

"Doctor," I corrected her. "I had my first kiss at age ten. I started young. I was definitely still in elementary school, my dear."

"With those sexy blue eyes, who could resist him?" Rand teased.

"I'm not telling. I'm a gentleman."

"Listen to that accent, a few drinks and it comes out," Chapel added.

"What accent?" I asked.

"When did you lose your virginity, Leonard?"

"None of your business, Tonia," I replied and underlined it by poking her in the head again. She giggled.

"Want to play, Christine?" Uhura asked Chapel.

"Only if the doctor wants to."

I must of been drunk because I found myself saying with a shrug, "sure, I'll play."

Christine and Uhura, joined Rand, Barrows and I on the floor.

"Tonia, stop molesting the doctor and get into a circle so we can do this," Uhura, our apparent commanding officer, ordered. Well, it was *her* quarters, I guess. She placed an empty booze bottle in the middle of our haphazard circle. "Who's goin' first?"

"Lowest ranking," Barrows said. "And that would be me."

"Okay, Tonia," Uhura prompted. "Spin it." She did and it pointed at Christine. I chuckled as Christine giggled. "Kiss her!" we all chanted. Tonia, for once, behaved herself and gave Christine a very chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You're supposed to kiss her on the lips," Rand demanded.

"Where's it written?" I asked. "We can kiss how we like. I thought that was sweet, anyhow."

"Okay, Christine," Uhura said. "Spin it." She did and it pointed at me! I smiled, blushed and my head nurse blushed right along with me. The other ladies, of course, applauded and egged her on. She leaned over the bottle and gave me a very nice peck on the lips.

"Is that better, Janice?" I teased.

"Hmph." Obviously Rand was not very impressed.

It now being my turn, I spun the bottle and it landed at Uhura. "Ooooohh," the ladies gasped in unison. "Kiss her!"

I smiled and stood up a little shakily, but I managed it. "Ny?" I held out my hand and lifted her up. "Ladies, y'all better pay attention," I ordered the rest of 'em. "This is how you properly kiss a woman." I pulled Uhura to me, dipped her backwards, met her lips, just like they did in the old Hollywood movies. It was actually very tame, as there was no tongues involved but it looked much more spectacular than it was. They applauded. All except Janice Rand. "What's the matter, Honey?" I laughed.

"That wasn't very passionate," she scoffed. "I could do better than that."

"Well then, on your turn you can show us how it's done," I replied.

It was Uhura's turn. She spun it and it pointed at Barrows. The resultant kiss was so long my eyes popped out of my skull. "Oh good Lord," I exclaimed. "Don't turn this into a porn vid." They finally broke apart, each wiping their mouths and laughing hysterically.

Barrows spun next and it landed on me. Somehow, I wasn't surprised about that. She'd probably fixed it somehow. But, before she got me into her clutches, I insisted, "No tongues, I have a reputation to uphold." She pulled me to her and claimed my mouth, sliding her tongue neatly in. I let her, of course, not putting up much of a fight. But when she finally released me, I balked, "I'd thought I told you, 'no tongues'!"

The rest of them laughed. I shook my head, in mock disgust at the bunch of them.

It was my turn to spin again, and this time the bottle landed on Rand. "Come here, Sweetie." I gazed at her and stood up. I took her hand, and helped her up, then pulled her roughly to me. I looked into her eyes and said softly. "You want it passionate?"

"Uh huh," she replied with eyes glazed over.

"Good thing you're not gonna remember this in the morning," I said, and claimed her mouth, much like Barrows had forced herself on me, except this time I made sure it was longer and juicier, just to show off to the rest of them.

"I thought you said: 'no tongues'?!" Tonia bellowed out.

I broke away from Janice and looked at Tonia. "I sure did, didn't I. Well then I'll just have to do it again. Make sure I get it right."

"That's not fair!" Tonia protested as I proceeded to kiss Janice again. I finished the kiss and stuck out my tongue at Tonia.

"Hmmm," Tonia fumed. "Lets play a different game. Think you're up to it, Lenny?"

"Ah maybe, Toni," I shot back as I plopped back down onto the floor. "What'd ya have in mind?"

"Seven minutes in Heaven!"

"Oh, come on!" I protested. "I haven't played that one since I was thirteen!"

"Is that how old you were when you lost your virginity?" Rand asked.

"None of your business, Janice," I grinned.

"Do you want to play, Nyota?" Barrows asked.

"Sure, I'm in. What about you, Christine?"

Christine glanced over at me nervously. I nodded and smiled. "Okay," she gulped.

So Uhura, since it was her quarters, was deemed 'God' as the person in charge was called when you played this game. Tonia wrote all our names out, then all of our names were put into a bowl. She closed her eyes and randomly picked two slips of paper. First into the bathroom for seven minutes was Janice and I. Oh lucky me.

They all screamed in delight and I got up and pulled Janice into the bathroom. "No listening at the door, neither," I warned the others. "If I hear all y'all's breathin' and gigglin', I'm outta here."

"Just go," Uhura admonished me. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

I locked the door from the inside and lowered the lights. I put my hands on her shoulders and she stiffened. "Something wrong?" I said softly.

"Doctor..." she began.

"It's Leonard," I whispered. "While we're in here, at least." I pulled her into an embrace and felt her trembling. "It's okay," I soothed. "Just hold me." I held her close till the seven minutes were up and the others banged on the door.

"Put your clothes back on!" they yelled through the door. I shook my head.

"You okay?" I whispered to Janice.

"Yeah."

I popped opened the door and the two of us strode out like cats that ate the canary.

"What did you two do in there?"

"Nothin'," I grinned evilly at Barrows.

"Sure," she said.

Uhura, picked out another two slips of paper. This time it was Rand and Barrows. "Behave yourselves in there," I warned. While they were in there we laughed the whole time and speculated just like the pre-teens we'd all suddenly become as to what they were up to. Finally their time was up, Uhura got up and banged on the door.

They came out, laughing.

This time the next victims were Christine Chapel and I. "How come it's my turn again?" I wondered.

"Probably because Tonia wrote your name down a whole bunch of times," Uhura replied.

I pulled Christine in with me and shut the door.

"How long are we supposed to be in here?" she whispered.

"Seven minutes," I whispered back.

"Sorry about all of this, Doctor."

I smiled.

After a long silence that must of lasted several of those minutes, she whispered, "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Not at all, Christine." I let her pull me to her by the chin then gently met her lips. After the kiss finished, I said, "Reminds me of Christmas that one year."

"Under the mistletoe," she blushed.

Finally the others banged on the door. "Come out!"

I popped open the door to their questioning looks.

The next victims chosen by 'God' was Tonia and I. "Me, again?" I protested.

Barrows pulled me into the bathroom. "Thanks a lot," I yelled out to Uhura as Barrows closed the door.

As soon as the door shut, I pushed Tonia up against the bulkhead and kissed her passionately. I broke my lips away, gasping. "You feel that?" I pushed my straining erection into her pelvis.

"Uh huh," she panted back. She immediately flipped me around, pushed me roughly against the bulkhead, knelt down and undid my trousers. I breathed heavily in anticipation. She freed my cock and took it into her mouth.

"Oh lordy," I moaned, trying not to make too much noise. It didn't take long for me to climax, she was good at it and it had been too long since I'd had a blowjob, combined with the knowledge that the others were probably listening at the door. I came silently down her throat, nearly fainting with trying not to cry out. Just as soon as I'd pulled my trousers back up I heard Uhura bang on the door. I glanced at Tonia to make sure she was together, gave her a quick kiss and the two of us strode out.

"Have fun?" Uhura asked.

"I might have," I replied. "I'm tired. Somebody else have a turn, please."

She laughed and drew two more names. This time it was Uhura and Chapel. Chapel blushed as Uhura dragged her into the bathroom.

Tonia sat and exchanged smoldering looks with me, till I caught a look from Janice. I waggled my eyebrows at her innocently. Finally, Chapel and Uhura came out of the bathroom, laughing their heads off of course.

The next two to go in was Uhura and I.

I closed the door, locked us in and turned, taking her in my arms. "Listen, Nyota," I said. "I don't want to kiss you right now. Not here. I feel kind of dirty from what I've been doing in this bathroom tonight, and...well I know this is a bad time. But I'd like you to have dinner with me, tomorrow."

"Me?" she whispered. "But I thought Tonia had a thing for you."

"She does," I replied. "But, Ny, I happen to have a thing for you."

She smiled. "Do you hear that?" She motioned by the door. I listened. The music was still playing and now it was Hoagy Charmichael's song: 'Stardust'

"That's my favorite song," I gasped.

"Mine too."

"Dance with me," I commanded.

"In the bathroom?"

"We'll look back on this moment many years from now, and laugh." I said. I held her close and we danced together to the music:

_Sometimes I wonder  
why spend a lonely night  
dreaming of a song.  
The melody, haunts my reverie  
and I am once again with you  
when our love was new  
and each kiss an inspiration.  
Oh but that was long ago  
now my consolation  
is in the stardust of the song._

_Beside a garden wall  
when stars are bright,  
you are in my arms.  
The nightingale  
tells his fairytale  
of paradise where roses grew.  
Though I dream in vain,  
in my heart, it will remain,  
my stardust melody  
the memory of loves refrain. *_

Time was up. I heard the other's banging on the door, but I wouldn't let go of her. She looked at me, I looked at her and we kept right on dancing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

finis

*"Stardust" by Hoagy Carmichael. 1927


End file.
